


Robin Belle and Batman

by fandomismyship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, kids to adults, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting a finger to his chin in thought, Stiles took his Batman mask off before holding it out. "Here. You can be Batman! I'll be Robin Belle.  We can be the best crime fighting duo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one deals with how they met.  
> Chapter two is them all grown up!

Eyes wide, Stiles took in every detail of the Belle dress in front of him. It looked exactly like it did in the movie! Pouting up at his dad, it didn't take long for the Sheriff to cave on the six year olds whining that he would look so good in the dress. Grabbing a Batman suit as well, because who didn't like Batman, Stiles let his dad pay for the items. The boy couldn't wait to get home and into the dress. Halloween at school was going to be amazing now.

When the day came around, Stiles was up early, excitement making it impossible for him to sleep any longer. Slipping into his dress, the boy twirled around a few times. Making sure to put on the Batman mask as well, Stiles ran out of his room and straight into his dads legs. "It's Halloween!" he yelled up at him, John patting his head.

"Sure is, buddy. Go on and grab yourself some breakfast and then we'll head off." Stiles did as he was told. Making sure to get through breakfast quickly, so he could get to school quicker, the boy only spilt a few drops of milk onto his dress. Cleaning them up, he then followed his dad out of the house and to school.

When they arrived, Stiles didn't notice the parents cross looks at John. He didn't hear the whispers of what a bad parent his dad was, or how he shouldn't be raising his son to be obviously gay. The boy was too ecstatic to be the most badass Belle there had ever been. Stiles was ready to fight crime and sing about it if he had to- even if he couldn't really sing. Hugging his dad goodbye, he headed into class. He could totally win for best costume.

Everything had gone fine until playtime came around. That's when Stiles was approached by a group of bigger boys. "Why have you got a princess dress on? That's for girls."

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked up at Jackson Smelly-Butt. "It can be for boys too." Pointing at his batman mask, he stood up. "See, I'm a superhero as well."

"I think you look stupid." Shoving him back, Jackson and his friends let out a laugh. "What you going to do about it, Stephanie, huh?" Smirking at his friends, Jackson didn't have a moment to turn around before he was shoved face first onto the ground.

"Leave him alone," a voice warned in his ear and Jackson tried to turn and see who it was. Stiles watched as Derek I-Never-Smile Hale held Jackson down, all his friends running off when Derek glared at them. "You okay?" Derek asked him and Stiles nodded, rubbing his knee.

"Just a scratch," he mumbled before laughing as Derek got off Jackson and the boy rushed to get up, about to shove whoever had touched him before realising who it was. When Jackson was gone, tears in his eyes, Stiles fixed his Batman mask. "I could have handled that on my own."

Derek, who was only two years older than he was, shrugged it off. "I didn't want you to ruin your dress. It looks very nice." That made Sties smile and he thanked his as he held onto the sides of his dress and swayed a little in it. "I like the mask too. Badass Belle."

"That's what I said! I am an awesome Belle!" Looking over Derek's outfit, Stiles tilted his head to the side. "You don't have a costume on."

"Didn't know what to wear." The messy haired boy looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can be casual boy."

Putting a finger to his chin in thought, Stiles took his Batman mask off before holding it out. "Here. You can be Batman! I'll be Robin Belle. We can be the best crime fighting duo!"

Letting Derek take the mask, the younger boy grinned widely. When he put it on Stiles took his hand. "Come on, Batman, we have people to save!"

Stiles didn't win best costume, but he did win a best friend and future boyfriend and that was pretty awesome.

 


	2. Dressposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek shows up at Stiles work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> Adult Sterek.

When Stiles had been called out into the playground where he worked because a fight had apparently broken out, the last thing he expected to find there was Derek. The fact he was in Belle's ball gown dress and a Batman mask- well, Stiles just burst out laughing. "What are you wearing?" he asked, looking around at the kids lined up behind Derek with confusion. When his fellow teacher and best friend, Scott, came out, he raised his eyebrows. "Do you know what is going on?"

"I think Derek has lost it," Scott said and the little smirk told Stiles that he totally knew what was going on. Looking back to his boyfriend, Stiles walked towards him when he held a hand out to him.

"I met you, right here. You were dressed as the most badass Belle I had ever seen." Why were they going down memory lane suddenly? Stiles felt Derek squeeze his hand and he gave him a look. "Even then, I knew we were meant to be," well, yeah, Derek's wolf had known Stiles was his Mate from the get go. Unfair advantage, "and when I saw you get hurt, I just acted. Then you gave me this mask," Derek took the mask off and put it on Stiles face. "took my hand and that was the start."

The kids all held a big piece of paper from behind their backs and Stiles hand went up to his mouth. Was Derek going to propose to him? When the kids turned them around and Derek got down onto one knee, Stiles eyes went wide. "Oh my God, Derek." Looking at the box ring the man held out, which contained two rings in it, he nodded. "Yes," he whispered, getting down onto his knees and pressing a tight kiss to his boy- fiancés lips, he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Of course I will, you dumbass."

Taking the ring out, Stiles looked at it and saw 'Robin Belle' engraved in one of the rings before seeing 'Batman' carved in the other one. "I love you," Derek whispered and pressed a small kiss to his lips before they put their rings on.

Stiles was really fucking glad Jackson had been a jackass on that day. When else would he see his gorgeous boyfriend look so utterly, ridiculously, perfect in Belle's ball gown? Stiles was so fucking lucky to have his Grumpy Batman. And, hey, Scott had filmed the whole thing. Youtube, here he comes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading!  
> Feel free to leave Kudos/feedback if you want to. :) It means a lot when you do.  
> Post requests bellow or message me at bibowatsonholmes.tumblr.com/  
> Stay safe and well, dearies! x


End file.
